forbidden fruit
by Ashi0703
Summary: I stormed out of the house angry and hurt that she could ever accuse me of that...i took a bit out of the apple that was the last thing i remembered that night..R&R 3


**Hey guys**

**i wrote this story for my year 12 english folio. the story has to do with the concept of belonging and if it isn't to much trouble i would really appreciate it if you guys go review it and give me some feedback on it. the title of it is supposed be "my journey to belonging and sense of self" so hopefully it will make it easier to criticize. i have changed the names in for fanfiction so it can do with twilight=]. thankyou**

**ashika=] **

Prologue

"Please, let me go!" I yelled. "Please, just let me go, I promise I will never speak of this to anyone! Please!" I was in hysteria. I was trapped and desperate for escape with no way out. Yet I still couldn't shake the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

……….

It's been six years. Six years since I was taken away from my family and home. Six years since I was robbed of my youth and innocence. Six years since I had been violated and abused. It has been six years since I had been sold to a brothel.

It had all started one night when I had come home late from school. I was 17 years old. My mother and I had gotten into a fight about why I was home late and had accused me of sneaking around with my boyfriend Edward. I felt like I was going to explode. I was so angry and hurt that my mother had accused me of something like that. It made feel as if she didn't even know me. I stormed out of the house, as I needed to clear my head.

I wondered around my street, when I came across a friend of a friend name James. "What are you doing out wondering the street at night?" he asked me. I retold him the story about the fight I had with my mum and he surprisingly understood exactly what I had meant, and how I felt. The more we spoke, the more we got along. I was able to open up to him about how I felt as if I didn't belong with my family and how I never fit in. I explained to him they had never understood me.

It was getting late and I was about to head home, when suddenly my stomach growled. The last time I had eaten was at lunch. James chuckled quietly as he reached over to his backpack. "Hungry eh?" he stated handing me an apple. "Here, eat this, it should be able to sustain you until you get home" he said. I thanked him and took a bite from the middle of the apple. That was the last thing I had remembered that night.

I woke up in a small cold, dark room. The room was lifeless. No colours on the wall, no window, all that was in the room was a filthy mattress, a plate with two pieces of toast and a glass of water. I was scared, alone and helpless. I had no idea where I was.

A day had passed and I was exhausted from all the screaming and crying I had done the night before. Suddenly the door opened.

"Please, let me go!" I yelled. "Please, just let me go, I promise I will never speak of this to anyone! Please!" I was in hysteria. I was trapped and desperate for escape with no way out. Yet I still couldn't shake the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

He stood there with an evil smile on his face, mocking me with his eyes, it was James. He moved out of the doorway into the hallway when a big, burly man walked in. "Enjoy" was all he said, as he shut the door and left alone with him.

I had screamed a lot that night never had I felt such an excruciating pain before. Once he had finished with me, he left me on the floor bleeding, staining the mattress.

It continued for the next four week, each time it was a different man, ending in the same situation. At one point I asked them to kill me, I'd lost all hope.

One morning the door had opened. Expecting a male of some sort, I was shocked to see a female walk in. She was the owner of this personal hell. She welcomed me and explained to me that I now belonged to her, that I now belonged in this world and there was no escape.

She was wrong, later that night another man had come in, but this time I begged him to let me use his phone. He pitied me and helped. The police had came and set me and a dozen other girls free. The owner was sent to jail along with James.

Since then I have been in therapy, coping with everything. My family has been so supportive and understanding. Edward my boyfriend had stuck by me side by side throughout everything. We married two years later. Currently, I have finished uni, and go around certain communities and provide counselling for young girls who had been in similar situations and made other girls more aware of the dangers in society.

After many years, I am finally at a point where I can move on and be happy with my family and friends. I finally belonged and I've never felt happier.

* * *

**So what did you think? will it give me a high mark? the words had to be between 700-900 words thats why i haven't gone in to much more detail. please review and tell me what you think..its due on the first of april so hopefully i'll get some feedback by then. thank you soo much.. if the story is good and you like it, i will make i will continue with the story and go into detail for you=] thanks again Ashika**

**Please review=]**


End file.
